In the field of the lighting technology, linear LED modules are increasingly used having e.g. the following features:                the ability to flex, offering the user the possibility of employing the product in several application scenarios. This may be achieved for example by using Flexible Printed Circuits (FPCs), which are adapted to withstand bending stresses;        electrical continuity, which enables the manufacturing of elongated LED modules having one or more units;        safety and reliability features against electrical stresses (e.g. lighting surges), which may be achieved if the module has a certain insulation distance, e.g. in terms of creepage and clearance distance (CR&CL), depending on the Electronic Control Gear (ECG) and the required robustness level towards (over)stresses and electrical safety;        availability in reels, enabling luminaire makers to employ them in automatic processes;        possibility of a cut to length, e.g. at fixed lengths.        
The fulfilment of one or more such requirements at the same time may be challenging.
Currently implemented solutions consist in keeping the creepage and clearance distance along the sides of the flexible module, by applying safety caps to the ends (i.e. to the “short” sides) of the modules. In this way, an electrical continuity between two consecutive units may be ensured by conductive (e.g. copper) tracks provided therein, while avoiding interruptions from one unit to the other. This leads to obtaining LED strips which may be cut, a disadvantage however consisting in the need of further manufacturing processes to be performed on the luminaire maker's side.
Another implementation may envisage the use of an insulating tape below the flexible module, so that the latter may be designed without specifically taking into account creepage and clearance distances. The electric continuity between two consecutive units may be provided by the conductive tracks, since interruptions are not present in this case either. This solution leads to obtaining a LED strip which is adapted to be cut, but again which requires additional productive processes and thermal performances.